1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to control cable systems, and more particularly to a combination throttle/shift control system, configured for providing the full control of throttle and shift functions utilizing a single lever, particularly in conjunction with a marine propulsion system.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention allows the full control of propulsion system's throttle and control functions in a single lever, as opposed to most traditional designs which require the utilization of separate control levers and cables for throttle and shift functions.
The present invention is able to provide a single lever system via the utilization of a relay triggered actuator arrangement wherein there is provided a magnetic switch system for monitoring the positioning of the actuator travel rod relative to a switched relay system.
While the present invention as implemented is taught in an exemplary capacity in conjunction with marine propulsion systems, the single lever shift/throttle control system may be utilized in conjunction with a variety of configured engine packages, and is adaptable for use in transportation systems as well as machinery criteria.
The present invention, as contemplated, may be implemented as a replacement kit for existing throttle and shifting cable arrangements, or may be provided as a modification package wherein nominal existing components are replaced.
2. Prior Art & General Background
While the prior art has contemplated a plethora of cable control configurations for a variety of applications, none are known to have specifically contemplated a single lever throttle/shift control system as taught in the present invention.
An electronic key work search was conducted on U.S. patents issued from 1971 to present on the DIALOG.RTM. CLAIMS.RTM. computer database. A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,038,887 Sousek E. A. 08/03/91 5,035,580 Simonnete D. W. 07/30/91 5,022,368 Kenny et al 06/11/91 4,984,648 Strzok M 01/15/91 4,949,591 Roelle D. R. 08/21/90 4,940,109 Haefner D. R. 07/10/90 4,916,967 Nakamuraa Y 04/17/90 4,907,553 Porter D. L. 03/13/90 4,865,151 Takeo et al 09/12/89 4,841,445 Yasunobu et al 06/20/89 4,838,820 Baumhardt R. J. 06/13/89 4,363,283 Ricardo G. L. 12/21/82 4,322,208 Kelpin T. G. 03/30/82 4,414,956 Baba M. 03/20/79 4,089,397 Baba M. 05/16/78 4,013,155 Olsen R. F. 03/22/77 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,956, entitled "Single Lever Control Unit for Engines", teaches a mechanical linkage system wherein the "control unit operates the clutch and throttle mainly of a marine engine by the single level, ensuring efficient warm-up operation and control of the engine."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,155, entitled "Single Lever Control Unit with Throttle Lever", issued 03/22/1977, contemplates "a single lever control for controlling engine, said control having a housing, a throttle actuating arm and a clutch actuating arm operatively connected thereto for rotation only during the first portion of rotation of the throttle actuating arm . . . ".
Although the above disclosed patents teach generally mechanical linkages of the clutch and throttle to control an engine, all are distinguishable from the present invention which teaches in its exemplary embodiment a relatively uncomplicated, electro-mechanical system for providing throttling and gear shifting in a single lever system.
The prior art, on the other hand, apparently has only contemplated rather bulky, complex mechanical systems for providing throttle and shift control systems for engines and the like, typically requiring great upkeep and maintenance.
3. General, Summary Discussion of the Invention
The present invention overcomes the complexities of past designs as disclosed in the prior art by providing a system which contemplates the utilization of a single throttle cable for controlling throttling, as well as shift functions, in an engine, and further providing an efficient, relatively economical and dependable engine control system which is designed for easy installation, as well as nominal upkeep requirements.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates a relay actuator arrangement, configured to be triggered via a switched throttle control lever, the actuator arrangement further providing a magnetic switch relay system affixed to the housing of the actuator travel rod for monitoring the positioning of the actuator travel rod.
The present invention contemplates a ground-based actuation system, wherein there is required nominal components, thereby greatly increasing the reliability of single lever throttle/shift systems, which in the past had been primarily of rather complex, mechanical design.
Although the present invention is comtemplated for use in conjunction with marine propulsion systems, it is easily adaptable for use in a variety of applications and may be offered in kit form for use with a variety of configurations of off-the-shelf systems, or specifically designed for use with a particular component system.
The present invention simplifies both the use and mechanical complexity of throttle and shift control systems, resulting in an appreciable increase in the ease of use, while reducing overall expense and maintenance requirements.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a single shift/throttle control system for use in conjunction with propulsion systems and the like, wherein there is needed only a single lever for actuating the shifting and throttle control mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a throttle control system which operatively engages the shifting system utilizing relay triggered actuator system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a single lever control system for controlling the throttle and shifting functions of an engine wherein there is provided a travel rod having a magnet incorporated therein for communicating with spaced reed switches for controlling actuator functions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a single shift/lever control system wherein there is provided a switched throttle lever, having reverse, neutral, and forward designated switch areas, a first relay system for operatively monitoring the location of an shift actuator, and a second relay system in communication with the first relay system for engaging the actuator.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kit for adopting a variety of off-the-shelf marine propulsion systems and provide a single shift/throttle lever control system.